1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screws and screwdrivers and more particularly pertains to a new Screw & Driver System for providing a means of "locking" the driver to the head of the screw so that the driver cannot be lifted straight up and out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of screws and screwdrivers is known in the prior art. More specifically, screws and screwdrivers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art screws and screwdrivers include U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,321; U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,071; U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,173; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,209; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,368; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,548.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Screw & Driver System. The inventive device includes a screw and a driver therefore.
In these respects, the Screw & Driver System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a means of "locking" the driver to the head of the screw so that the driver cannot be lifted straight up and out.